


Earth Angel

by bluetails



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, because i got tired of reading and writing dreary angst, ew i think i got cavities writing this, jun being an adorable clumsy boy, just pure fluff, romantic sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetails/pseuds/bluetails
Summary: Even when Jun's perfectly planned date falls apart, and they're stuck at some old diner in the middle of nowhere, it seems like Jeon Wonwoo can put anything back together and make it worthwhile.aka, the one where Jun tells Wonwoo he loves him for the first time





	Earth Angel

Winter was not the brightest season California saw. It was simply rain, rain, and _more rain_. And Wen Junhui didn’t want to be around for a second of it. Especially since this was his first winter with Wonwoo since they started dating. 

Which is why, as soon as Wonwoo got a small break from his work on winter break, the two packed their bags, hopped into his car, and they sped off.

“Ok so where are we going?” Wonwoo laughed. “You never told me. It was all so random.” 

It was true, Wonwoo had just played along when Jun told him to ask for a break, and that it was surprise where they were heading. 

Jun grinned. “Canada.” 

Wonwoo nearly choked. “What the hell Jun, you want to _drive_ to Canada? 

“It’s a road trip,” he happily shrugged. “I want to go where it snows. So we’re heading to B.C. A bit more north though. I mean it’s not as if it snows much in Vancouver.” Jun made a face. 

“Why didn’t we just take a damn plane then?” 

“I thought it’d be more fun like this,” Jun glanced at Wonwoo sheepishly. “Sorry, do you not like long car rides? Oh god, I’m just a screw-up, I totally should have as-“ 

“Ok stop,” Wonwoo just shook his head. “I was just surprised that’s all. You’re not a screw-up.”

“I’m not?” 

“You’re not,” Wonwoo now laughed. “It’s just going to be tiring for you driving so long that’s all,” Wonwoo bit his lower lip and paused before suggesting, “let’s switch every 5 or so hours ok?” 

Jun nodded his head. “Alright.” 

“So how long is the trip going to be?” 

“24 hours if we drive non-stop,” Jun announced. “Which we _won’t_ obviously.” 

Wonwoo nodded his head. “So it’ll take like two to three days?”

“Yep,” Jun responded, now feeling excited. “We should stop every 3 hours or something, and of course, we’ll stop by a hotel to sleep.”

“But what’s the destination?”

“Ok, so there’s this really nice small cabin up north. My family used to rent it out when my brother and I were kids. We’d visit it almost every winter…” Jun voice trailed off in thought.

“Sounds nice.” 

“Yeah it was… Anyway,” Jun continued, “I contacted them and it turns out they were still open and running. It was a really pretty place when I was a kid,” he continued. “So let’s hope it’s still just as nice.” 

It was pretty much smooth sailing (or more like driving), after that.

Wonwoo liked to put on sad Korean and even Chinese ballads; all the while Jun whined that those weren’t suitable for car rides and that it was killing the mood. Wonwoo would just chuckle at that, and gently take Jun’s hand that was free from the steering wheel in his. 

They played a bunch of EDM after that, and while he jammed out, Wonwoo complained that it was too noisy for him and had no feeling. The two finally ended up settling on some R&B, something they seemed to share in common in their musical tastes.

They made a couple stops at some scenic coastal areas, and Wonwoo snapped away pictures with the camera he brought with him.

When they found a place to sleep that night, the moment they checked into the inn they hit the bed immediately, tired from the long day on the road. 

  
  


The next night, Jun had something special planned. He had booked reservations at a fancy restaurant in Vancouver, six or so hours from their destination. He figured they could wait a night, relax and have fun before reaching there. After all, they were both sick of all the awful roadside fast food they’d been having for the past two days.

Plus, he’d packed a couple formal clothes for the both of them, considering all Wonwoo probably brought with him were those god-awful tracksuits he seemed so fond of (truth to be told, it was kind of beginning to grow on him… it's no lie when they say love is blind).

So when Jun went off route and Wonwoo turned to him questioningly, he just grinned and said, “It’s another surprise.” 

“Ah, I see,” Wonwoo nodded his head with a small amused smile on his face, probably wondering what he had planned now. 

They were only about two hours away from Jun’s planned destination when trouble arose. Due to travelling through some underground roads, his phone signal had become all messed up, and now Jun was, quite embarrassingly, _lost_. 

Wonwoo, who had been simply napping for a while now woke up with a small yawn and glanced over. He could clearly see the panic on Jun’s face in one glance, and only took a quick look at his phone to immediately connect the dots. “You’re lost.” 

“No! I just. I think I missed the exit and well…” 

“Junnie.” 

He sighed. “Ok yes, I’m lost.” 

“Pull over,” Wonwoo sternly spoke. “You moron, if you’re lost wake me up.” 

“Sorry,” Jun looked down and scratched his fingernails sheepishly, wanting to shrink into his seat.

“It’s alright,” Wonwoo sighed, voice immediately mellowing. “Here I’ll turn on the GPS.”

Jun quickly punched in the address details, turning a little away from Wonwoo to maintain his surprise. He peered at the GPS, “Ok so I went quite a bit off route, but if we hurry up, we should still be on time.” 

Wonwoo just shrugged, not quite sure where Jun was trying to take him, “Alright.”

He turned the keys in the ignition to start the car again. This lasted for a second until the engine simply sputtered and then died. Jun frowned, trying again— and once again the same thing happened. “Nonono,” he muttered turning the keys rather forcefully as if that would get the car to start, only to be met with stuttering sound of the engine, and then nothing. 

Wonwoo looked at him worriedly. “Battery?” 

“Probably,” Jun sighed and tossed a bag of the formal wear he’d picked out onto Wonwoo’s lap before stepping out of the car. “In the meantime, here, change into this.” 

Wonwoo peered into the bag, raising his eyebrows questioningly at Jun. “Ok then.” 

He opened the hood of the car, shivering a little in his brightly coloured Christmas sweater as a chilling breeze passed through him. The sky today was full of clouds and the atmosphere was a cold blue. 

“So, is it the car battery? ” Wonwoo called out from inside as he buttoned up a black shirt.

“Yes I think so. No worries, I have a portable power pack in the trunk.”

Jun started piling their luggage out of the car, and rummaged through the trunk. When his hands met no power pack, his eyes widened. He frantically looked through the entirety of the trunk again, only to find nothing.

“Oh fucking hell,” he groaned, hitting his head against the lid of the trunk in defeat.

Wonwoo had stepped out of the car in the outfit Jun had handed him, staring with concern now. 

Jun couldn’t even admire how handsome he looked in all black with a well-fitted blazer hugging his broad shoulders and slim waist perfectly, only feeling put out by this entire situation. 

“You don’t have the power pack.” 

“Nope,” Jun sighed heavily thinking back to a week or so ago. “I think I took them out when I was cleaning the trunk, and forgot to put them back in.

“Let’s try pushing the car then?”

“No, there’s no manual transmission in this car,” he shook his head. 

“Of course it doesn’t have manual,” Wonwoo chuckled. 

Jun gave him a look, and he was pretty sure he resembled a kicked puppy at this point.

“Oh hey, c’mere,” Wonwoo’s eyes softened, and his voice had a slight soothing scratchiness to it from the cold as he pulled Jun into a hug. “Should we stop another car? You have jumper cables right?” 

“Yeah I do. But I haven’t seen another car pass by in like the 15 minutes we’ve been here.”

“Hmm, well one’s bound to pass. Who knows if they’ll stop though, this is the highway… and it’s honestly too cold to be standing around here waiting and freezing.” Wonwoo’s voice went quiet in thought. His eyes suddenly lit up. “Oh! Didn’t we _just_ pass by a diner, less than a mile back? How about we go there? I think that’s a better idea.” 

Jun nodded his head to agree. “Yeah, let’s do that.” 

He leaned into the back seat and grabbed a coat and scarf for Wonwoo, as well as himself. “Bundle up, it’s cold.”

The Diner they arrived at looked like it just stepped out of the 50’s, complete with it’s own neon signboard. Jun went up and knocked on the closed doors, spotting a lone worker mopping up the floor inside.

He had blonde dyed hair, round cheeks, and looked no older than someone in college. He glanced hesitantly at the two of them before finally heading over to open the door. “Um, sorry but we’re closed.” 

“I’m really sorry for the trouble…” Jun’s eyes wandered to the waiter’s nametag, “…Seungkwan. You see, we had trouble with our car’s battery. By any chance do you have a car we could use to help jumpstart it?” 

“Oh, I have a scooter so no can do.” Seungkwan bit his lip,. “Here come on in,” he gestured to the two of them. 

“I’m the only one left here, all the other employees went home for the night,” he explained, arms crossed in thought. “I can call my friend though. He can probably come, and he’ll bring his car.”

“That would be so helpful, thank you so much.” 

Seungkwan nodded, “Make yourselves comfortable. Your names are?”

“Jun, and this is my boyfriend Wonwoo,” he answered. Wonwoo reached out to shake the young man’s hand. 

“Nice to meet you,” Seungkwan gave them an easy smile, and then turned around to make the call. When he came back to them he explained, “You’re in luck, my friend said he can come help.” 

Jun’s shoulders loosened in relief. “Oh thank you. How long will he be?”

“Yeah about that… the fastest he can get here is about 45 minutes.” 

“I see,” Jun slowly nodded his head with a sinking feeling that his reservation at the restaurant would go to waste. 

“Sorry about that.” 

Wonwoo shook his head and laughed. “You’re doing all this for random strangers passing through? No need to apologize. You saved us getting frostbite out there.”

Seungkwan smiled widely. “Ok well in the meantime, can I get you two any food? It’ll be on the house. Only leftovers remaining you know?”

Wonwoo turned to him, “Is there anything in particular you want Junnie?” 

“I’m good,” he shook his head. “Honestly I’m not all that hungry.” 

Wonwoo turned back to Seungkwan. “Anything is fine really.” 

“Alright, I’ll see what I can whip up.” 

“Nice kid,” Wonwoo offhandedly remarked once Seungkwan was gone to kitchen.

“Mhmm,” Jun mumbled, and then slumped over in his seat. “This is a disaster.” 

“Junnie, it’s alright,” Wonwoo reached out to rub his shoulders comfortingly. “What did you have planned anyway?”

“I got us reservations at the Bauhaus Restaurant,” Jun informed him. “Really famous Michelin starred place.” 

Wonwoo gave a low whistle. “Fancy.” 

“Well we can’t make it in time now,” he curled his lips into a sad pout.

“Oh shoot, you’ll get a cancellation charge now…” Wonwoo frowned. 

“Forget the money, I don’t even care about that,” Jun groaned. “I’m just sad that I ruined our date. We’ve had like 5 meals at Wendy’s or whatever, and I knew you were sick of it. But now we’re stuck here at some old diner. All because I forgot the damn power pack.” 

“It happens,” Wonwoo sighed. 

“Yeah, well you were wrong. I am a screw up,” Jun sniffed, burying his face into his sweater. 

“Oh stop,” Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “Trust me, you’re not. Wherever we eat, no matter how much I actually hate cheeseburgers, I actually find this road trip fun.” 

When Jun didn’t respond, Wonwoo just sighed, ruffling his hair like he would to a kid. “Cheer up.” 

The two waited in the silence amidst the clanks of pans coming from the kitchen area, until Wonwoo stood up and Jun lifted to head up to see where he was going.

“Hey check this thing out,” Wonwoo called to him, standing a couple feet away, and pointed to a jukebox that really looked like it stepped out of those retro films. Jun got up to take a closer look. 

“Hey Seungkwan! Does the jukebox still work?” Wonwoo called out.

Seungkwan’s face popped up from behind the counter. “Yeah it does!” 

“Damn, how old is this place?” Jun muttered. 

“Older than me for sure,” Seungkwan laughed. 

“Do you even recognize any of these songs,” Jun squinted at the labels beside the buttons on the jukebox. 

“Not many, no. They’re all records from the 40s and 50s,” Wonwoo chuckled. “Oh, but this one played in Back to the Future,” he pointed to the song titled ‘Earth Angel’. Jun glanced at Wonwoo dumbly.

“Ok, don’t tell me you’ve never seen that movie.” 

“Well…” 

“Oh my god. How could you?”

Jun could only shrug.

“The moment we get back, we’re watching that,” Wonwoo declared as he fished out his wallet for some change, and popped a coin into the machine. He pressed the song selection button and watched in awe as one vinyl record slid out of its stack, and up to the tone arm.

Soft music began filtering through the diner.

♪ _Earth angel, earth angel  
Will you be mine? _ ♪ 

“Good choice!” Seungkwan yelled from the kitchen, and started singing, belting out the notes surprisingly really well, albeit a little too loudly.

Wonwoo laughed, sounding pleased, and then moved his gaze back on Jun, smiling softly at him while swaying to the song. Jun could only remain in place blankly, unaware of what to do with himself other than just stand there with no desire to dance.

Wonwoo shook his head at his stiffness, and a half teasing but gentle look lingered on his face as he took Jun’s hands in his and rocked them back and forth to the beat.

♪ _I fell for you and I knew_  
_The vision of your loveliness_  
_I hope and pray that someday_  
_That I'll be the vision of your happiness_ ♪ 

Despite his current mood, as the song continued and they started swaying together to the old romantic tune, Jun couldn’t help but feel his reluctant stiff lips break into a small smile. He gently pulled Wonwoo back and forth to the lulling beat of the song, hands resting on the small of his back.

♪ _I'm just a fool_  
_A fool in love with you_  
_Earth angel, earth angel_  
_The one I adore_ ♪ 

He lifted Wonwoo’s hands and twirled him around before the two faced each other once again. This time he pulled Wonwoo closer into his arms, feeling the hum of his quiet laughter against his chest.

Wonwoo inched up to press a small kiss on his cheek. “See this isn’t so bad,” he whispered before resting his head against Jun’s shoulders again. 

“Ok, I guess so,” Jun mumbled, blushing slightly. It was normally him being the sappy one, so this whole situation had him a fairly flustered.

Suddenly, Wonwoo grew still, and he leaned just slightly away from him. Jun pulled back to see what was wrong, but Wonwoo wasn’t looking at him. He was looking out the window. 

“Junnie,” his voice was hushed. “It’s snowing.” 

He followed Wonwoo’s line of sight, and surely enough big fat flakes were fluttering down the dark night sky and touching the earth, little by little blanketing the world outside in a white. 

“Oh wow.”

Wonwoo was suddenly digging through the satchel he had brought with him, pulling out his camera. 

“Let’s go take photos.” 

Jun could only laugh at his eagerness and nod his head. “Seungkwan!” he called out, figuring he should inform the boy in case he finished making the food and wondered where the hell his guests suddenly disappeared. “Wonwoo and I are stepping out for a minute ok?”

“Alright,” Seungkwan answered. 

They stepped out as the flakes were now coming down harder. The snow was a bright visible flurry against the lamppost and neon signboard of the diner. Wonwoo snapped a quick photo of the scene.

Jun reached out and gently pried the camera off of his fingers, “You should enjoy the snow without the lens of a camera you know.” 

Wonwoo smiled widely at him, cheeks already turning rosy from the cold. “It’s my first time seeing snow in person.” 

“Holy shit, really?”

“Yep, I’ve only ever lived in places where it doesn’t snow,” Wonwoo paused. “Well ok, I suppose I saw snow as a kid in Korea, but I don’t remember it. So yes, this is pretty much my first time.” 

Wonwoo pulled out his hands to catch the falling flakes, and tipped his nose up to the pasty grey sky that was covered in the flurry of snow and clouds. He spun around a little, eyes bright. 

Jun thought he looked like an angel. With flakes of snow sticking to his soft lashes and hair, cheeks bitten pink from the cold, and a red scarf bundled around him, he looked like nothing but an angel to Jun… except an angel that didn’t fly, but rather stayed on the ground, by his side. An angel that was _his_. 

And so, without any further thought Jun lifted the camera’s viewpoint to his eyes and pressed the shutter, wanting to _remember this_ , and encapsulate this single moment and keep it frozen in time, just for himself. 

Wonwoo giggled, standing a few feet away. “Did you take a photo of me?”

“You took so many of me, figured I want some of you as well.” 

Wonwoo went quiet now, and turned away from him again to trap some more snowflakes in his small palms. “See Jun, the night wasn’t a disaster,” he spoke softly. 

“It could have been.” 

“No, I don’t think so,” Wonwoo paused. “Not when I’m with you.” 

“You…” Jun laughed. “You’re the one to thank for that. You always manage to make the best of the worst situations.” 

“I do?” 

“Yeah you do…” Jun could feel himself smile, and his heart swell.

There was beat of silence—then the sentence just tumbled from his lips.

“And that’s why I love you Jeon Wonwoo.”

He paused for a moment; surprised the words came out as easily as they did. He could think of a million reasons why, but he just left it at that. “I love you.” 

Wonwoo’s figure in the light of lamppost suddenly stilled, and his back remained towards him so Jun couldn’t see his expression.

Then slowly, Wonwoo turned around to face him; wearing a smile so careful and tender that he was sure a single nudge could send it shattering to the ground. He gradually stepped towards Jun until the tips of their toes were touching. 

“Junhui…” his voice was quiet, and fluttered down like the snow around them, “I love you.” 

Wonwoo leaned forward and kissed him, nothing too intimate but it made him smile against their lips. When they parted, Wonwoo’s visibly wet eyes suddenly took him aback, not understanding if it was the wind, or this situation.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“N-nothing, it’s nothing.” Wonwoo laughed blearily, “I’m just happy that’s all.”

Wonwoo could probably see the worried look lingering in his eyes, so he nudged Jun’s shoulder with a small laugh.

“Seriously, I was just surprised that’s all, that you…”

“Said that?” Jun bit his lips. “You really feel the same way?” 

“Yes,” Wonwoo’s voice was more certain now, and there was an entirely sincere, adoring look in his eyes. “Of course I do.” 

Jun smiled so widely he felt like it could be etched into his face. He inched forward, this time to kiss Wonwoo more intently, hands moving around his waist to pull him closer until there was no space between them.

They melted into each other too easily, and the kiss had Jun squeezing his eyes tightly, falling into a rhythm as snow continued to fall around them.

When their lips parted Wonwoo pressed their foreheads together, and they stood in silence like that for a while, with only the sound of their breathing and puffs of fog mingling between them.

Wonwoo finally leaned back a little to plant a small kiss at the tip of Jun’s nose. “You know, Seungkwan is probably annoyed at us about now. I bet the food is ready.” 

Jun giggled. “Probably.” 

  
  


“Just in time!” Seungkwan was grinning when they went back in, and served them their food as if it was a fine dining experience. 

He sat on top of the table across from them and swung his legs happily. 

Still trapped in their moment from outside, Jun leaned across the table to place his hands over Wonwoo’s. Wonwoo glanced up, looking surprised for a splitsecond before he softly smiled and laced their fingers together. 

“You know, I hate couples being all gross and ‘couple-y’ around me,” Seungkwan cheekily grinned. Jun went red and he quickly pulled his hands back while Wonwoo only snickered (probably from how flustered he was getting). “…buuut, you two can be the exception.”

He furrowed his eyebrows to glance at Seungkwan before relaxing again, “Um thanks I guess?” 

Maybe it was because he was straight up starved at this point, but the chicken potpie, salad, and milkshakes Seungkwan had nicely prepared and served were so good that he scarfed down the meal immediately. 

“You know Seungkwan, you’re awfully nice to random strangers who just showed up at your diner after hours,” Wonwoo eventually pointed out.

“Honestly, meeting you guys was way more interesting than heading home and watching some boring TV show,” Seungkwan shrugged with a grin. “You won’t believe the kind of people that show up here during weird hours.” 

“Sounds sketchy.” 

“It is,” he laughed. “But it’s sort of fun.” 

“Oh wow, be careful now,” Wonwoo warned.

“I’ll try,” Seungkwan gave them a lopsided grin. 

  
  


By the time Seungkwan’s friend had come, the two were content with their stomach and hearts full, and Seungkwan had gone through multiple tracks on the Jukebox, singing rather magnificently to each one of them (some of which, Wonwoo joined in to duet). 

Seungkwan’s friend didn’t talk all too much unlike him who’d chatter incessantly. “Vernon,” he introduced himself curtly, shaking both of their hands, before the four headed towards their car. 

Soon enough, their car was whirring to life. Jun and Wonwoo said their many thanks to both the guys, and then they were off again driving through the snowy highway. 

This time Wonwoo took the wheel, and Jun sat in shotgun, admiring all the photos Wonwoo took.

He liked the one he took of Wonwoo the most though. Obviously.

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually listening to this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJcGi4-n_Yw) lately, so I was inspired to write this. Plus, aren't Wonhui adorable? There should be more fics of them on ao3 seriously. My third favourite Wonwoo ship T.T


End file.
